Solenoid valves which are used for dosing oil for oil burners are subject to high requirements. Usual conditions are a medium pressure in the range of 30 bar, coil temperatures of about 165° C. for oils with a viscosity of about 75 cst.
At pressures of 30 bar, no media-separated valves with diaphragms can be used. This means that the valve space in which a magnet core is moved on switching the valve is filled with medium and the magnet core as well as the sealing system is surrounded by oil. During the switching operation, when the magnet core is attracted, the same must displace the oil from the valve space. High-viscosity media, however, make moving the magnet core more difficult, and the movement is braked.
In these valves for use with high-viscosity media it is problematic in addition that the seal at the moment of attraction, i.e. when it actually should be released from the sealing seat, does not yet detach from the sealing seat, but sticks to the same.
It is the object of the invention to create a sealing system and a solenoid valve which allow a safe switching when used in high-viscosity media.